Welcome to Reality
by green-is-amazing
Summary: Max had a normal life until she had an unique dream where she meets her destiny, but what happens when it turns into a horrible nightmare?
1. Chapter 1

**ok so this is my first fanfiction and my first actual story so i need reviews! please :) tell me whats good whats bad what i should improve so yeah critic me!**

I'm running and running as fast as i can go through the trees looking for a place to lose the eraser behind me. Its mouth is pulled back so its yellowish teeth show and i can hear it growling behind. Suddenly it got quiet. I keep running but I look behind me to see if it's still there. _Bad move Max_ I think to myself because the next thing I know, I trip on a loose root from the tree next to me and I'm on the ground. I flop onto my back and I'm about to hop up when the eraser is standing over me. I can smell rotting flesh and I see specks of blood dotting his fur.

`"Hello Max" he says in a deep voice.

"Get away from me" I say as I struggle to get free but his grip is tight and I barely move an inch.

"Oh no you don't" he says as he tightens his grip.

"Let me go!" I scream in his face, but he just tightens his grip even more and breathes on my face knowing that his breath smells awful.

"Well if I do that Max then Jeb would be very mad at me" he said.

"Well it looks like he'll be very mad" I said as I kicked him where the light don't shine. I laughed as his face twisted in pain but he stood his ground.

"You know Max," he said slowly "At this point I don't really care if Jeb gets mad or not you just are annoying the hell out of me now and I don't like it when people annoy me so any last words" he asked.

"Yeah, you won't get away with this Fang and the rest of the flock will get you back" I said. I was scared on the inside but not letting it show on my face.

"Yeah ok" he said and with that he took out a tranquilizer and I saw his fingers flex as he tightened on the trigger. And the last thing I heard was the dart whistle from the gun as I suddenly felt really dizzy and my eyes drifted shut.

I jolted awake scared that I was actually dead. But I looked down and saw that I had no mark where the dart hit me. What a relief. _Thank God_ I thought to myself. When I knew it was a dream I slowly calmed down and thought to myself,_ wow that was a weird dream, but who was Fang and the rest of the flock, who was Jeb and what the heck is an eraser? _I was so confused so I just gave it up and went down stairs where I smelled the delicious smell of bacon¸ eggs, and waffles. "Mmm that smells good" I said as I drifted down the stairs following the smell. I see my mom at the stove and she turns around and smiles.

"Well thank you" she said as she slid the waffles onto the plate and set them down on the table. Just as we were about to sit down as Sam slid down the stair railing and jumped down and ran the rest of the way to the kitchen and sat down excitedly with a huge grin on his face.

"My favorite breakfast" he said stuffing his mouth with waffles.

"Save some for me" a tiny voice said from the hallway, Ella.

"You better hurry up or you'll have to share with the dog" he said around mouthfuls.

"He's not the dog." She said defiantly. "His name is Total." And as if on cue Total came trotting from outside carrying his tennis ball from outside and his paws were damp from the dew from the early morning. He happily dropped the ball and walked over to the table and started begging at Ella's feet. When he gave up after she ignored him, he moved on to Sam, then me, then my mom. When we were done with breakfast we got up and headed out the door to catch the bus to school.

Fangs P.O.V

"C'mon Angel," I yelled from the kitchen. "We're gonna be late, everybody's in the car, waiting on you…"

"Ok I'm coming I'm coming jeez calm down" she said walking out from her room with Celeste in her hand.

"No I can't you know how much trouble Dr. Martinez was put through to get us signed up in the middle of the semester for school and we're going to be late so hurry your little butt out the door," gently shoving her out the door.

"I can walk on my own. Goodness," she sighed and hopped into the backseat of the car and Iggy helped her into her car seat.

"Ok, everyone here?" I asked. I heard 4 yes's so I started the car up and pulled out of the driveway and started down the road leaving our countryside house with the trees swallowing it in the background. As we pulled out onto the main rode the car was filled with Nudge's voice and she just wouldn't stop talking the whole ride. I tuned out until we pulled into the school's parking lot "… wonder what school is going to be like. I mean we've only been to school once and then there was the School with the white coats and I hope that it's easy and the teachers are super super ni-" Gazzy cut her off. "Ok Nudge I think we get the point." I sighed grateful that he did that. "Ok guys first day at school so let's make it the best and don't get in trouble. We need to try harder this time not to get kicked out. Meet me by the car after school and don't be late we got to go because Dr. Martinez will be waiting for us when we get back," I reminded them. I heard groans and mumbles because I've repeated this over and over to get it into their brains so they wouldn't forget it.


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'm sorry to my very few follower people who actually I think liked this. But I'm sorry I haven't like done anything in a while. I kinda gave up on this but then I kinda fixed it and I hope it's better. So all I wanted to say was sorry and thank you and on with the story … **

**Oh Disclaimer: I do not own max ride only Sam cuz I didn't really steal him just the name **

Iggy's POV

We walked into the school just as the bell rang and I heard lots of different noises around me. I couldn't place who they belonged to. I really hated it. We continued walking through the corridors with Nudge guiding me through people until I think we got to the office. I heard a man's deep voice arguing with a student about misbehaving I think? "… Dylan you really need to stop it. I've been hearing about this all year and you're not learning anything! I mean c'mon a 42 in English? That's the – no offence to Mrs. Jones- but it's the easiest class this year. No one has gotten below an 80 so far besides you and your new friends and they were doing great in all they're classes before they met you! And then there's outside of-"

"Iggy lets go" I heard Nudge say as she lightly brushed my hand. I heard the door to the office open and slam shut as a student walk out in a huff. I think that would be Dylan. I have to remind myself not to be friends with him.

"Ah, welcome to Clearwater High School. I'm the principle, Mr. Chu." He said stepping out of his office. Then he passed out our schedules, sending Angel and Gazzy with their teacher and left Fang, Nudge and I with some creepy lady that Angel showed me before she left. The lady had a resemblance of a bat and when she spoke it sounded like a squawk.

"Come with me kids, I'll take you to eleventh grade," she said. Nudge took my hand again and we made our way up the stairs.

Fang's POV

We walked into class and I think it was Science, and the lady who brought us up Mrs. –oh um I have no idea Mrs. umm whatever it doesn't matter – she introduced us to the class. "Alright everyone, this is Nick, Monique and James. They moved from Plymouth, Massachusetts. If someone would like to take them into their lab group for the day, that'd be great," she said walking out of the classroom.

"You guys can come over here," a kid with light brown hair and bright blue eyes almost white said. "I'm Sam."

"Um hey, like that creepy lady said, I'm Nick, that's James and she's Monique but most people call me Fang, James Iggy, and Monique Nudge" I mumbled.

"Uh cool man, well safety goggles and rubber gloves are up there," he said pointing to a closet in the back of the room.

"Sure okay. I'll go get yours and Iggy's things to" I said to Nudge. I turned around and stalked toward the closet. As soon as I walked in the little door, someone bumped into me, making her spill all of her things out of her hands onto the ground. "oh sorry," I muttered, bending down to pick up the materials. I glanced up behind my hair and saw a blonde head, bent over picking up her stuff too. I got up and I saw the rest of her face. She had blonde hair (like I said before) lips curved into a smile and gorgeous chocolate eyes. I could literally melt in them. I said sorry again and I went into the closet without looking at her again.

Max's POV

_Wow_, _he is really gorgeous _I thought as I walked away from him. He had black hair, deep onyx eyes, and he was so tan. I was almost stumbling to my seat daydreaming about a kid I had no idea who he was, and I had a boyfriend. C'mon Max really? Snap out of it. "Okay I got the stuff for this experiment." I said to my boyfriend Dylan and to Brigid, my bestest bestest friend in the whole world.

"Whatever let's just get this done. I wanna go to lunch" Dylan said. Sometimes he can be an ass like right now and only care about him, but other times he's the most caring person I've ever met.

"sure." I said

Fang's POV

The bell rang and everyone in the room jumped out of their seats and rushed out the door to lunch. Me, Nudge, Iggy and that Sam kid went to lunch together. There we met Sam's friends at the table. They all greeted us politely but after that they went back to their own conversations. And the she walked in. the one who had the silky blonde hair and the beautiful brown eyes, but wait isn't that the kid from the office next to her. Oh – what was his name? Um, d-d-d-d-d- Dylan? Yeah Dylan- Dylan had his arm on her shoulder and noticed me staring at the girl. He gave me a look that I think was meant to say "stay away from her, she's mine" but it barely passed off as constipated. And then our eyes locked. I mean the girls and mine. I really had to find out what her name was. And we held our eyes for a while until Dylan steered her away from our table.

"Dude, what's her name?" I asked Sam.

"Max, but you might want to watch out. Dylan's really protective over her."

"I know I've seen so far. Ha I don't know how he makes people scared his looks are hilarious.

"Don't tell him that to him. He'll murder."

"Wasn't planning on it." I said and went back to eating.

**There you go. Please review ! your reviews make me feel good bout it. Even if they say its horrible. I'll try and update soon **


End file.
